The purpose of this laboratory investigation is to evaluate the practicality of using an autopolymerizing occlusal fissure sealant as a vehicle for the slow release of fluoride in the oral cavity. Various amounts of finely powdered sodium fluoride was incorporated into the resin material of an autopolymerizing fissure sealant. The resin was cured and placed into a plastic container containing 5 ml's of distilled water. After 1, 7, 30, 90 and 180 days total fluoride ion release for each test and control specimen will be determined using a fluoride ion specific electrode.